1. Field
The subject disclosure relates generally to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a mechanism to terminate an ongoing communication of a packet.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations. Multiple-access communication relies on sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Communication between a terminal in a wireless system (e.g., a multiple-access system) and a base station is effected through transmissions over a wireless link comprised of a forward link and a reverse link. Such communication link may be established via a single-input-single-output (SISO), multiple-input-single-output (MISO), or a multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) system. A MIMO system consists of transmitter(s) and receiver(s) equipped, respectively, with multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. SISO and MISO systems are particular instances of a MIMO system. A MIMO channel formed by NT transmit and NR receive antennas may be decomposed into NV independent channels, which are also referred to as spatial channels, where NV≦min{NT,NR}. Each of the NV independent channels corresponds to a dimension. The MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., higher throughput, greater capacity, or improved reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized.
Regardless the peculiarities of the many available wireless communication systems, communication of data packets is often complicated due to the segmentation, which requires a somewhat rigid transmission protocol that lacks pre-emptive termination of a packetized communication without compromising reassembly procedure at a receiver side. In particular, in an aspect of segmented packet(s) communication, for a specific first queue, packets with a higher priority fail to “interspersed” within disparate segmented packet of the same or lower priority; transmission of such packets demand mapping thereof into a second queue with disparate priority. Thus, such a packetized communication can incur undesired delays in the received information and/or increased data-packet error rate. Therefore, there is a need in the art for efficient packetized communications.